Loving Rin Kagami
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalau len jadi anak berandalan dan rin jadi playgirl? dapatkah len mendapatkan hati rin? gah, bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Hwee! Maaf, ini cuma ide lewat karenaa kmarin frustasi gx bisa nyelesain test japanese club (cuma disuruh melengkapi tabel huruf hira n kata aja)  
Len: bego...  
Rin: level 15!  
author: T~T

(Disclaimer) semua yang ada didalam ff ini bukanlah milik author!

* * *

Normal POV  
Dua orang yang terlihat serupa tapi tak sama berlari dengan kencangnya menuju kesatu arah: gerbang sekolah. Dan dibelakangnya seorang pria/wanita? Berambut ungu panjang dan diikat pony tail tinggi dan berpakaian seperti tatib mengejar mereka.

**"KAGAMINE LEN! KAGAMI RIN! BERHENTI!"**

Tapi yang dipanggil tidak merespon dan tetap berlari.

"Hoi Len! Ngapain kamu ikut aku?"  
tanya si cewek dengan tetap berlari

"Biasa. Lo sendiri ngapain?" giliran si cowok yang kita ketahui bernama Len yang bertanya

"Aku ada kencan!" jawab cewek yang bernama Rin tadi.

Mereka terus berlari hingga mencapai gerbang dan segera mengambil arah berlawanan. Sementara si tatib yang sudah kecapean itu sudah tidak dapat berlari lagi dan hanya dapat bernafas dalam dalam.

Rin POV  
YES! Akhirnya lolos dari si tatib pedo. Perkenalkan namaku Kagami Rin. Aku hanyalah cewek imut dengan rambut kuning blond dan bermata biru aquamarine. Aku sangat mudah dikenali dari pita putih besar diatas kepalaku yang tidak pernah kulepas dihadapan publik. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku terkenal, aku seorang playgirl.

Ah, kita sudahi perkenalannya aku hampir telat kencan dengan pacarku yang... Ke 10 mungkin?

"Maaf Piko, kamu sudah menunggu lama ya?" ucapku saat sampai ditempat janjian.

Utatane Piko, pacarku itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak kok. Aku juga baru datang" jawabnya

"Ehm, lalu kita mau kemana?" tanyaku dengan memasang tampang polos

"Terserah Rin saja" jawabnya singkat dan tetap menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum

akupun mengajaknya kesebuah taman bermain. Kami memainkan berbagai macam permainan dan tentunya aku sukses menguras isi kantong piko (matre -_-")

Rin POV  
Tepat ditengah asiknya kencanku, aku melihat sekilas orang yang mirip denganku. Hanya sedikit berbeda. Dia memakai ikatan ponytail kecil yang rendah dan dia seorang laki laki.

'Cih! Dia juga ada disini!' gerutuku dlm hati.

Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si berandalan pecinta pisang Kagamine Len itu. Kali ini dia bersama teman temannya sedang berkelahi dengan geng sekolah lain. Berkelahi ditaman bermain? Merusak keindahan saja!.

"Rin, ayo kita pergi" kata Piko.

Aku tidak menanggapinya dan tetap melihat Len yang sukses mendapatkan kemenangan. Tapi kepalanya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.  
Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku segera berlari menemui Len dan meninggalkan Piko sendirian.

"Rin? Ngapain lo disini?" tanya len yang pastinya terkejut melihat kehadiranku.

"Itu gak penting. Sekarang ikut aku!" jawabku.

Tanpa perlu berbasa basi lagi aku langsung menarik Len. Bodo amat dengan teman temannya yang cengo melihatku.

(skip time)  
"Ouch! Itu sakit!" gerutu Len saat aku mengobati luka dikepalanya.

"Itai!"

"ah, diam! Ini hampir selesai!" kataku sambil melilitkan perban dikepalanya.  
Setelah selesai, aku segera membereskan benda benda yang digunakan untuk mengobati Len dan menaruhnya di lemari.

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya dimana kami berada sekarang kan? Saat ini kami berada dirumah aku dan... Len.

Oke, jgn berfikiran buruk dulu, terutama author! (kenapa selalu aku?) aku tinggal dirumah ini berdua dengan Len karena orangtuaku yang bekerja di luar negeri dan jarang pulang, jadi aku dititipkan pada keluarga Kagamine. Orang tua Len sendiri terlalu sibuk dan juga jarang pulang. Jadi kami sering... Tinggal hanya berdua.

Sekali lagi! Jangan berfikiran buruk!

Normal POV  
"Hei, Rin. Tadi kamu kencan sama siapa?" tanya Len saat Rin meletakkan sepiring makanan diatas meja.

Bagaikan disentrum listrik Rin baru tersadar dia meninggalkan Piko sendirian di taman bermain. Dengan paniknya dia segera berlari untuk mengambil ponsel dan menelpon Piko.  
Len hanya mengambil nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan santainya dia memakan makanan yang ada diatas meja.

"Len! Kenapa kamu memakan makananku!" kata Rin yang telah keluar dari kamarnya

Len tidak peduli dan tetap memakan parfait jeruk dihadapannya sampai habis. Rin merasa kesal dan kebetulan melihat sebuah pisang diatas kulkas. Dia pun memakan pisang itu tanpa fikir panjang.

"Hei! Itu pisang terakhirku!" seru Len.

Rin mengglare Len sebentar dan melahap pisang itu sampai habis. Len tentu saja merasa kesal karena pisang terakhirnya habis dimakan Rin.

Entah apa yang merasuki Len. Tiba tiba saja dia mencium Rin tepat dibibir dan memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Rin. Rin yang terkejut karena perlakuan Len tentu saja tidak bisa menghindar dan lidah Len dapat dengan mudahnya menelusuri mulut Rin dan merasakan rasa pisang yang masih tersisa di mulut Rin. Setelah beberapa lama Len baru tersadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Rin dan segera melepaskannya.

"Maaf..." ucap Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba tiba Rin menampar Len dengan kuat hingga Len terjatuh. Sambil berurai air mata Rin berteriak  
"Beraninya kamu! Itu ciuman pertamaku!"

Len tersentak

"Ciuman pertama? Jadi selama kamu pacaran kamu belum pernah ciuman?" tanya Len

wajah Rin memerah dan segera berlari kekamarnya

"SUATU HARI NANTI AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBALASMU KAGAMINE LEN!" Teriaknya tepat sebelum membanting pintu kamar.

* * *

Huaaa! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Sejujurnya baru pertama kali ini membuat yang seperti itu  
MAAF!  
Aku belum siap mati!

* * *

Len POV

Aku masih terpaku saat Rin memasuki kamarnya

"Pfft... Ternyata ratu player kita masih virgin" gumamku sambil menyentuh bibirku.

Akh! Aku tidak boleh berfikiran macam macam terhadap Rin atau Okaasan akan membunuhku!  
Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan saat melewati kamar Rin langkahku terhenti.

"Rin?"

.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi dan masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Dengan ragu aku membuka pintu. Tidak terkunci. Dan aku melihat Rin sedang duduk didekat jendela sambil melihat langit.  
Aku mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. Dia terlihat terkejut melihatku yang kini telah berada di kamarnya

"Kenapa kamu bisa masuk kemari?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Tentu saja lewat pintu. Kamu lupa menguncinya" jawabku jujur.

Bisa dilihat ekspresi Rin yang sekarang ini baru menyadari kalau dia lupa mengunci pintu.

.

.

.

"Tadi kamu kencan dengan siapa?" tanyaku setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Piko" jawabnya singkat

aku duduk disamping Rin dan memandang matanya yang berwarna aquamarine itu.

"Kamu berpacaran dengan banyak laki laki. Tetapi kenapa kamu gak pernah mencoba berpacaran denganku?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Hei, itu memang benar kok! Dan Rin juga kelihatannya kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Entahlah" jawabnya setelah sekian lama dan kembali melihat langit yang telah berubah malam.

Akhirnya aku pergi menuju kamarku meninggalkan Rin yang masih asik memandangi langit.

* * *

Ngasal ya?  
begitulah isi fikiranku saat ini

Err... review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Rechi: permisi  
Rin: ara, ngapain kamu kesini?  
Rechi: author dihukum, jadi aku kesini menggantikannya sementara  
Rin+Len: *sujud syukur*  
Rechi: *sweatdrop* well, (disclaimer) vocaloid, metaloid atau apapun itu bukan milik author  
Len: yang dia punya hanya fict ini dan Rechi tercintanya

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Jadi, kamu masih belum bilang?" tanya MaLen setelah mereka selesai berdandan eh, salah, berkelahi.

Len menunduk. Keliatan banget dia frustasi. Sudah 2 tahun ini dia menyukai, eh, salah, mencintai Rin. Tapi Rin tidak menanggapi bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Sudah berbagai cara Len coba agar Rin menyadari perasaannya. Tapi dasar Rin itu gak peka. Dia nggak nyadar sama sekali.

"Kenapa gak kamu katakan saja?" tanya Kaito dengan innocentnya.

"Emang lo pikir mudah nyatain kayak begitu didepan ratu player? Yang ada image gue sebagai pemimpin geng sekolah ini ancur," jawab Len dengan agak ogah ogahan.

Ini adalah ke 24 kalinya dia menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari Kaito, dalam minggu ini (apapun marganya Kaito tetap baka! #ala iklan minuman s***ro)

sementara itu ditempat lain

"Rin, sabtu nanti jalan jalan yuk!" seru Hatsune Miku.

Yang dipanggil hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa menatapnya

"Gak bisa. Aku ada kencan dengan Luki," jawab Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya (ini Rin atau Neru?)

Miku yang jarang sekali mendapat penolakan sahabatnya itu berteriak dengan keras, hingga membuat seluruh kaca diruangan retak, plus gendang telinga penghuni kelas pecah

"Ayolah Rin! Udah lama kita gak main sejak kamu menjadi ratu player. Lagipula sudah waktunya kamu pensiun dan menjalin cinta dengan orang yang sungguh sungguh kamu cintai," kata Miku tidak lupa dengan puppy eyes nya.

Rin menatap Miku sebentar. Lalu menatap ke arah pintu kelas. Matanya menerawang

"Aku tak ingin..."ucapnya lirih.

Sekali lagi, Miku berteriak dan akhirnya seluruh kaca pecah dan mengenai Reichi, si kepala sekolah, yang baru masuk, dan akhirnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan luka dikepala.

**Len POV**

Aku dan Miku baru akan memasuki kelas saat wali kelasku, Rei Kouno, memberitahukan kalau kelas hari ini diliburkan karena Kepsek author kita tercinta, terluka dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Well, sebaiknya aku menjenguknya. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia sepupuku. Dan orang yang sangat mengerti keadaanku selain teman temanku. Aku mengajak Miku dan dia mengangguk semangat. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dikepala anak ini?  
Tepat saat sampai digerbang seseorang memanggilku

"Len!"

DEG!

Aku berbalik dan melihat Rin dan Hatsune berjalan cepat kearah kami

"Hi! Rin dan... Hatsune," sapa Miku dengan nada jengkel terhadap Hatsune.

Oh, sebentar lagi perang glare antara Hagane dan Hatsune akan dimulai!

"Len, kamu akan menjenguk Rechi?" tanya Rin.

Nafasnya terengah engah. Aku heran, bagaimana dia bisa berbicara lancar dengan nafas putus putus begitu?

"Ya. Dan kamu?" tanyaku balik

"Aku juga. Ayo kita sama sama," jawabnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku tidak akan blushing dengan hal segini saja. Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil jadi gandengan ini hanya gandengan biasa.

**Normal POV**

"Ayo, Hagane, Miku.." ucapan Rin terputus saat melihat ke dua Miku saling melemparkan glare dengan sengit.

Len lalu menarik tangan Rin lalu mengajaknya segera pergi.  
Sementara itu, ke dua Miku yang melihat Rin dan Len menarik nafas lega.

"Hagane. Jangan coba coba merusak hubungan Rin dengan Len. Atau kamu akan merasakan akibatnya," kata Hatsune

"Untuk apa? Gue justru senang liat Rin ama Len mesra begitu!" jawab Hagane.

Untuk sementara mereka terdiam. Dan entah apa yang ada di otak mereka. Mereka melepaskan tawa iblis bersamaan.

**Len POV**

Kami sampai dirumah sakit tempat Reichi dirawat dan segera menuju ke kamarnya. Begitu kami membuka pintu, kami serta merta melongo. Reichi si kepsek author tercinta sehat walafiat! Dia bahkan sedang asyik asyiknya menata makanan di satu set meja makan yang telah ada dikamarnya. Darimana datangnya tuh meja?

"Len, Rin. Aku tau kalian pasti datang. Ayo kita makan siang dulu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dengan bodohnya (author: jangan bilang my Rechi bodoh #jitak Len).

Kami mengangguk dan duduk dikursi yang satu set dengan meja itu. Didepan kami sudah terhidang berbagai macam makanan yang terlihat... menggiurkan. Dan disetiap masakannya berisi kentang! Dasar pecinta kentang! (author: kamu juga pecinta pisang).

"Weh! Gak ada jeruk nih? Yang ada hanya kentang," seru Rin agak kecewa.

"Iya nih! Pisang juga gak ada! Dasar pecinta kentang."  
Aku juga ikut ikutan, dan berakhir dengan aura dark dari Rechi

"Jadi menurutmu kentang itu buruk?" tanyanya dengan aura dark disekitarnya.

Aku bahkan bisa melihat adanya Shinigami tepat dibelakangnya yang siap menarik rohku lepas dari tubuhku. Hii! Membayangkannya sudah membuatku takut

**Normal POV**

"Aku akan pergi membeli jeruk dan pisang yang kalian inginkan. Jadi nikmati saja waktu kalian berdua," ujar Rechi sebelum meninggalkan kamar rawatnya (Rechi kalo marah gak pernah bisa lebih dari 10 menit).

Meninggalkan Rin yang sedang menelpon pacarnya dan Len yang kepalanya udah benjol tujuh turunan (?)

"Len, kamu tidak apa apa?" tanya Rin setelah mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Apa kamu buta? Aku udah babak belur begini masih ditanyain. Sakit tau!" jawab Len ditambah aksi ngambeknya (pemimpin geng ngambek?)

"Segitu aja udah ngambek. Sini kuobati," Jawab Rin sambil mencari sesuatu ditas milik Rechi.

**Normal POV**

Rin terkejut melihat isi tas Rechi. Bagaimana tidak? Didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam benda seperti note, tempat pensil, wajan, kompor, segala macam bumbu dapur, bahkan ram (alat yang dipakai author buat nyulam).

"WTF? Ini tas ato kantong Doraemon?" kata Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, Rin akhirnya menemukan kotak P3K. Lalu dengan hati hati dia mengobati kepala Len.

"Itai!" kata Len pelan yang disambut omelan dari Rin.

"Apa benar kamu ini pemimpin pentolan yang terkenal itu? Aku tidak yakin. Hanya dengan luka segini saja kamu sudah seperti itu. Dan lagi..."

Len dengan setia mendengar ceramah Rin sampai telinganya panas. Setelah beberapa menit (atau beberapa jam karena omelan Rin) akhirnya luka Len selesai diperban.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Rin dengan riangnya.

Sementara Len yang entah sadar atau tidak, terus memandangi Rin tanpa berkedip. Rin yang tau dia dipandangi akhirnya merasa terganggu juga dan segera bertanya

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Rin dengan innocentnya.

Sama sekali tidak sadar kalau jarak antara wajahnya dan Len hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Dan Len segera mengambil kesempatan itu.

Chu~

Rin kaget, tentu saja. Karena saat ini Len tiba tiba saja menciumnya. Walaupun hanya ciuman biasa (bukan seperti di chap sebelumnya *tendang kak Joni jauh jauh) mampu membuat amarah Rin meledak.

SLAP!

Satu tamparan manis telah mendarat dipipi Len. Sedangkan Rin segera lari dari TKP untuk menyembunyikan maya- eh, wajahnya yang sudah merah. Meninggalkan Len yang terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang mendapat salam manis dari Rin.

"Kamu benar benar payah, Len"

Len melirik kearah datangnya suara. Disana telah berdiri Reichi dengan posisi bersandar di kusen pintu dan tangan terlipat didada.

"Kamu tidak perlu ikut campur" ucap Len dingin.

"Kau tau, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" kata Rechi lagi

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari pedofil" jawab Len, cukup membuat wajah Rechi merah karena marah

"Aku bukan pedo!" sanggah Rechi

"Lalu, hubunganmu dengan Nakajima itu disebut apa?" ucap Len.

Rechi kehabisan kata kata. Dan berakhir pundung di pojokan.

Author: *tiba tiba muncul* ehm, mulai aneh ya?

Len: Yap!

Rin: Betul sekali!

Reichi: kenapa aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat kebahagiaan?

Author: ehem, yah….. review please…atau cerita ini discontinued

Len: review please! Supaya aku bisa lebih sering kissu Rin!

Rin: review please! Supaya aku bisa lebih sering gmpar Len!

Reichi: review please! Supaya author mau membahagiakan hidupku


End file.
